cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Phoenix
The KINGDOM OF PHOENIX Origin The Sovereign Kingdom Of Phoenix hereafter referred only as PHOENIX was established on June 11, 2009 by the Lord Council headed by His Highness Mr. ANKIT who also thereupon assumed the title of PRIME MINISTER. The PHOENIX initiated its journey from extremely humble beginings out of a group of Aryan, Dravidian, Caucasian, Maori and Mongloid etmylogical survivors of World War 3 atop a wrecked ship on its way from Singapore which anchored on the devastated Auckland port. Together, they formed part of the Indian ethnicity which is the core populace of PHOENIX. ---- GOVERNANCE AND ALLIANCE The Government of Phoenix (Abb. GOP), decided to apply for Veritas-Aequitas after carefuly vetting tons of alliance offers. Phoenix was formally admitted to VA on July 2, 2009. Meanwhile, through an important legislation; the democratic form of governance paved way for Absolute but caring Monarchy where His Highness Mr. Ankit assumed the title of Monarch at its constitutional avataar. Likewise, Wellington was chosen to be the seat of Capital and Power. The Monarch is ably assisted in dispensing his national duties by the Cabinet headed by the Prime Minister. The Cabinet comprises of the following portfolios and each is managed by the Minister-in charge. Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economy; Ministry of Infrastructure; Ministry of Defence; Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Ministry of Information. The Prime Minister and his cabinet is constitutionally elected through a universal adult franchise for the term of 6 months. However, Monarch can absolve the government in consultation with the People's Council and Electoral College and based upon political Market Research surveys. He can, thus call for fresh elections. The legislature is Bicameral with two leading mainstream political parties-Imperial Monarchists and Centralists. While both the parties are staunch pro-monarchy, what differentiates them is their approach towards territorial expansion. Imperial Monrchists are considered to be the core nationalists while Centralists are more moderate in their approach. Centralist Party won the first general election held in June 2009 with an outstanding majority. ---- Demographics Phoenix is a multi-faith, multi-race, multi-linguistic, tolerant and a highly liberal society. Phoenix is a meritocratic society where its citizens enjoy a peaceful life in a largely crime free environment. Nevertheless, there are strict government policies against the use of drugs and law is enforced irrespective of race and religion. There is no gender bias and women work hand-in-hand with their male counterparts. Nevertheless, the literacy rate is at present dismal and low at 37.7%. The government is taking measures to combat this and has recently completed a world class education infrastructure. Phoenix Times is the national daily and widely read newspaper. ---- Geography Phoenix enjoys one of the most stunning and varied geographical environs in the world. Its domain spreads through vast territories of North and South islands of the erstwhile Newzealand. Phoenix enjoys four seasons annually with pacific temperate climates. Penguin and Kiwi are the national animals of Phoenix. ---- ECONOMY AND TRADE Gems and Rubber constitute the principle exports for Phoenix. Phoenix has a successful record of trading agreements with like-minded nations. The primary focus all along for the Government of Phoenix is to develop world-class infrastructure for its people. A series of improvement infrastructure such as Education (Schools, Universities), Stadiums, Factories etc. have been developed. To facilitate all round development, The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has done a remarkable job in sealing technology development and transfer deals (TOT). Today Phoenix have all-weather long lasting nation friends with whom the Kingdom of Phoenix has long term Tech deals. These include the South Atlantic island of TRISTAN DA CUNHA, WANDEROFYS, CANADIAN FEDERATION, KIMOTORO and HIPPYPOPOTEMUS. All Forex and revenue generated from such deals are utilized in further creating and upgrading the infrastructure. At present, Phoenix is labeled as "A Somewhat Developed Country". ---- MILITARY AND DEFENCE The main arms of defence are Army (The Royal Phoenix National Army) and Airforce (The Royal Phoenix Airforce). The total personnel strength at present stands at around 4,503 with 45 Tanks (T-90 and M1 Abraham). Field Marshall Sam Manekshaw is the current COAF (Chief of Armed Forces). Monarch is the Supreme Commander of all Armed forces of Phoenix. The Royal Phoenix National Army is deployed at borders and is a professional fighting force which is on its way to become a lean mean fighting machine. At present, the RPNA is divided into two Command Hqs: 1. First Armored Infantry Brigade (North and West Command) headquartered in Auckland and numbering 2700 soldiers. It comprises 12 King's Cross Btn (900 soldiers), 18 Pacific Knights (900 soldiers), 23 Gurkhas (900 soldiers) and 17 Tank Sqaudron (22 T-90 tanks) 2. Second Armored Infantry Brigade (East and South Command), which is at present understrength at 1803 soldiers and headquartered at Christchurch. Its composed of 31 Maori Warriors (900 soldiers), 7 Aryans (900 soldiers), 19 King's Cross Btn (Newly raised; 3 Soldiers) and 8 Tank Squadron (23 M1 Abraham Tanks). The Royal Phoenix Airforce is a relatively new and young arm of Phoenix defence concept. RPAF comprise of 4 fighter aircrafts at present with 2 each of Mig-15 and F-86 Sabre configurations. The aerial war philosophy for Phoenix hinges on point defence and aerial interception at the moment. The Government of Phoenix has explicitly stated through Monarch ordinance XVI, its desire to be the leading power of Australasia Oceania. It sees itself as a natural claimant of South Pacific Ocean, Southern Ocean extending right upto Antartic and Australia. In light of this, it is presently on the path of territorial expansion through peaceful merger and land buy-outs. ---- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS AND FOREIGN AFFAIRS Phoenix believes in International diplomacy for not only solving disputes but also to forge and develop long lasting friendships between nations and promote the universal brotherhood. In lieu of this, Phoenix proposed the exchange of embassies with the nation of TRISTAN DA CUNHA. The TDC Government accepted the proposal and TDC embassy was officially inaugurated at King Street, Wellington. ---- Motto Together we shall... ---- National Anthem We the people of Monarch, We the people of Phoenix; Together we rose, Together we shone, Together we'll walk upon, Crossing countless stones; Together we laugh, Together we cry, We'll hold our hands, When the clouds will go dry; O/we the people of Phoenix, We the people of Monarch. ---- *OFFICIAL MEDIA RELEASE* Dated November 8, 2009 The Government of Phoenix has learnt about the unfortunate event of an axis of nations teaming up to attack some of the key nations of VA. In this hour of collective crisis, the Government of Phoenix pledges its support for VA. However, it would continue to watch all events closely and at the moment, is not taking any decision to either upgrade the DEFCON or turn into peace mode as these actions may have their own individual repercussions. Dated November 11, 2009 The Army Headquarters, RPNA; announces the raise of new unit formation under the command and control of Second Armored Infantry Brigade. The new unit shall be named as 19 King's Cross Btn and will be stationed at Timaru. The unit strength shall be 900 armed personnel. Dated November 12, 2009 The Government of Phoenix takes immense pleasure to announce the official opening of the Embassy of TRISTAN DA CUNHA at King's Street, Diplomatic Enclave, Wellington. The Official inauguration was done by His Highness in presence of His Excellency Mr. Kevin Peterson; the Ambassador of TRSITAN DA CUNHA. Speaking on the occassion, His Highness toasted with the Abassador, the friendship of Pheonix and Tristan Da Cunha and termed the latter as an important ally in Phoenix's growth and march towards prosperity. His Highness also announced that as a reciprocal gesture, an Embassy of Phoenix will be opened up in Tristan Da Cunha's capital. The Monarch has appointed Ms. Ruth Prowell as the Pheonix's envoy to TDC based upon the cabinet's recommendation. Category:Nations Category:Member of Veritas Aequitas Category:Island nations Category:Yellow team Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations of New Zealand